Cosmos
by Se-chan
Summary: Sarutobi Asuma. Yamanaka Ino. 30 flowers; 30 themes; 30 oneshots. Rating will range from K - M. Contains spoilers.
1. Lazy Afternoon

**Title ::** Lazy Afternoon

**Pairings/Characters ::** Sarutobi Asuma x Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji

**Theme ::** #16 - Gardenia/"I love you in secret"

**Rating ::** K

**Disclaimer ::** I don't own Naruto. How bout you?

**Comments ::** Written for 30 flowers on LiveJournal, where I claimed _Asuma x Ino_. I wanted to start with something cute and pre!timeskip, and that's what this is. On another note, my writing skills have totally died (insert anguished sobbing here), but that's kind of what I joined 30 flowers for in the first place - to get them back up to speed! Feedback is muchly appreciated. ♡

-------------------------

**Lazy Afternoon**

_Theme #16: Gardenia - "I love you in secret"_

by

Se-chan

-------------------------_  
_

Ino lounged on the forest floor, staring up into the mottled canopy. It was a warm day, and her team had been training for the upcoming Chuunin exam, but for now they had retreated into the shade of the greenery and were eating their packed lunches in relative peace.

She watched a ray of sunlight spill down through a gap in the leaves, penetrating the gloom like a thin, slanted, golden pillar. She felt a vague need to pass her hand through it, just to watch the shadow it would cast, but she suppressed the urge easily and instead turned her head to look at her teammates.

Chouji was entirely focused on his meal, presumably eating to make up for all he had burned off in their morning session. Despite her teasing, she knew the reason Chouji was overweight had more to do with his blood-line than anything else. His techniques required the extra weight, and if she was completely honest with herself, she wouldn't change him for the world.

Rolling her eyes affectionately, she turned a little further to focus on her other teammate. Shikamaru was, apparently, taking a nap. She forgave him for sleeping - he had worked extremely hard that morning, sparring with both her and Chouji. He, of course, had already attained the rank of Chuunin last time the exam had come around, the only one of their whole graduation year who had managed. She was still proud of him. She always would be.

When watching his chest rise and fall had lost it's appeal, she turned to the last member of her team. Asuma was seated across from her, back against a tree, a cigarette hanging from his lips, as usual. He was staring up into the foliage, no doubt observing the flowers that had come into bloom. With his eyes safely fastened somewhere else, she perused his features at leisure.

He was, she thought, remarkably handsome. Tanned skin was complemented by dark, chestnut hair, both on his head and his chin. His smile was startling, and she knew that under his baggy Jounin uniform were muscles of steel, built from exhaustive training and harrowing battles. But best of all were his eyes - eyes that were like dark honey, but who's warm, friendly glow never seemed to disappear. For a moment, she wondered what those eyes looked like in combat, to the enemy he was facing, and the air suddenly felt a lot colder. She suppressed a shiver.

As if sensing her sudden discontent, Asuma's gaze flicked down to her own. He smiled - that roguish, glowing smile - and she felt all her fear drain away. Grateful, even if he couldn't know what for, she grinned back.

'Hey, Ino, I need your help.'

His voice was so deep, she mused. Kind of husky, too. Probably from the smoking, she decided - it was supposed to have that effect on people. She smirked, mentally adding that to the list of things she could tease him about.

'Yes, Asuma-sensei? How can I be of assistance?' she asked, still smirking mischeviously.

He raised his eyebrows at her expression, a small smile playing on his lips. Climbing to his feet, he reached up above his head and picked one of the flowers that was hanging down. 'What kind of flower is this?'

Ino's smirk faded, interest piqued. Clambering to her feet, she made her way over to get a closer look. The flower was large, white and droopy, with a heavy, sweet perfume. She recognised it instantly. Her grin returned as the opportunity to show off her botanical knowledge presented itself.

'Oh, that's a Gardenia. _Gardenia augusta_ or _Gardenia jasminoides_, to be more precise. I suspect someone planted it here, because they don't usually grow wild - in fact, they're actually pretty hard to grow. The flowers can be used to make a yellow dye, and some species have medicinal properties.'

Asuma looked relatively impressed, and held the flower up to get a better look at it.

'That's interesting... I come here a lot, and I've always wondered what it was. It has a nice fragrance, but it's strong. You can smell it from miles off, so I always notice.' He stared at the flower for a few more seconds, before looking back at her and smiling. 'Thanks, Ino. You're amazing, you know that?' As he said it, he reached out and tucked the flower behind her ear. He grinned at her stunned expression, and busied himself with searching his pockets for his pack of cigarettes. In doing so, he failed to notice the violent blush that suffused her cheeks.

'Well, I'd better be off.' he said, once he'd found his pack of sticks and had another cigarette safely wedged between his lips. 'Last I heard, Tsunade-sama wanted to see me and I sure as hell don't want to be late for that woman. Same time tomorrow, right? And Shikamaru, try not to be late...' He gave the newly-awoken Nara a slightly aggravated smile as he ruffled Chouji's hair. Then he turned around and shot Ino one last, brilliant smile before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

There was silence, save for the rustling of the fallen leaves as Shikamaru lifted himself to a sitting position. 'Ahhh... I can't wait till I learn how to do that.' he drawled, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and Chouji said something in reply, but Ino wasn't listening. She was thinking about flowers, and a certain nicotine-addicted Jounin.

Pulling the blossom a little more securely behind her ear, she smiled. She didn't think now was quite the right time to tell her dear teacher exactly what that particular flower meant.

* * *

**END**


	2. Collector

**Title ::** Collector

**Pairings/Characters ::** Sarutobi Asuma x Yamanaka Ino

**Theme ::** #77 - Nasturtium/Conquest

**Rating ::** K

**Disclaimer ::** I don't own Naruto. How bout you?

**Comments ::** Written for 30 flowers on LiveJournal. This turned out very differently to how I intended. I'm still not entirely happy with the ending, although I am quite pleased with it's subtle connection to the theme. Feedback, especially constructive criticism, is highly appreciated. ♡

-------------------------

**Collector  
**

_Theme #77: Nasturtium__ - Conquest_

by

Se-chan

-------------------------

Ino was a collector.

Not materialistically - in a shinobi's life, possessions meant little. One had to be able to leave everything behind at a moment's notice, be it weapons or clothes, treasured belongings, even a home. To sacrifice one's self for the village - that was the way of the shinobi. With such a motto, possessions quickly lost their worth and became, for the most part, meaningless.

Ino collected something of a more sensitive nature: affection.

Winning regard was something she had, metaphorically, been born to do. It came to her easily, without her even really having to think about it.

People called her many things; loud, obnoxious, ambitious, fickle, to name but a few. All were true, and she was not ashamed of it. That was the way she was - if anyone didn't like it, that was their problem, not hers. However, despite all the name-calling, there were few who really thought ill of her. She had her faults, but so did everyone. She had strengths as well. Compassion, determination, cunning, and a fierce love of those she cared about. The last was kept well hidden, for she did not like to appear sentimental. But sometimes, on rare occasions, it could not be concealed, and shone out with an honest, blinding brightness that no one who witnessed could deny.

Physically, she was stunning. Cornflower eyes and golden hair, pouty pink lips that could just as easily be curved into a feral grin. Her body, supple and toned from her deadly profession, was a knock-out, at times literally. She had more than her fair share of admirers, some of whom were completely besotted with the alluring kunoichi.

At least one of whom was violently in love.

Ino was a collector. A young, beautiful, oblivious collector.

'Sensei? Is something wrong?'

'No, Ino. Let's try that technique again...'

* * *

**END**


	3. Treat

**Title ::** Treat

**Pairings/Characters ::** Sarutobi Asuma x Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, mentions of Haruno Sakura

**Theme ::** #30 - Jasmine/Sensuality

**Rating ::** T

**Disclaimer ::** I don't own Naruto. How bout you?

**Comments ::** Written for 30 flowers on LiveJournal. This has a bouncier tone than my previous two entries for the challenge. It's a lot more fun (and yay for original ideas! Har har) - definitely my favourite so far. Reviews are loved, concrit is absolutely _treasured _(hint hint), and flames... well, I don't care. Three cheers for two updates in one day! Three cheers for crack pairings! Three cheers for Cap'n Jack!

-------------------------

**Treat  
**

_Theme #30: Jasmine - Sensuality  
_

by

Se-chan

-------------------------_  
_

Once, when she was 15, Asuma had bought them cherries as a reward for excellent training. It had seemed like a great idea at the time - barbecue was really getting old, and he figured that if he bought something in a set amount his wallet wouldn't be completely empty when Chouji had finished his three helpings.

His team took it surprisingly well; there was not a single complaint from any of them. Not that he'd expected Shikamaru to complain - that would be far too troublesome - and Chouji was happy with any food at all, but Ino... well, Ino was want to grouse about the most unpredictable things. It was only after he'd bought them that it had occurred to him that she might, if the mood took her, take umbridge at an imagined connection to her life-long rival/deniable best friend, and accuse him of wishing he had a certain super-strong medic on his team instead of herself. The very thought had almost sent him sprinting back into the fruit shop to select something else, but he'd told himself he was being paranoid. Besides, buying something else would end up costing just as much as barbecue, which was what he was trying to avoid in the first place.

His uneasiness was apparently for naught, as when Ino set her eyes on their 'prize', as she called it, she merely gave him a bright smile and said happily, 'Oh, I adore cherries!'

He should have known something was awry, should have suspected his plan was about to be foiled in the most miserable of ways. The lack of the usual biting comment should have given it all away. If Ino really loved cherries, she would undoubtedly have mentioned it and then quizzed them on it when they were least expecting it, as was her habitual practice. This was not the case. Not once had she ever mentioned the small red fruit, apart from the occasional bellyache about her fellow blossom-haired kunoichi.

At the time, all he felt was relief. Instead of snatching the bag of cherries away as he ought to have, he simply smiled and told them to dig in.

How he would curse his mistake.

Ino beat Chouji to the food by a margin of nanoseconds, reaching it in the time it took Shikamaru to turn his head to see what was going on. Laughing at her victory, she selected a cherry from the top of the pile and brought it to her lips.

It was in that moment that Asuma froze.

Mouth curving sensuously around the fruit, she bit down into it's soft flesh. Her eyes fluttered closed, a tiny moan of delight escaping her throat.

His own throat going completely dry, the cigarette dangling from Asuma's mouth was in severe danger of falling out.

A pink tongue flicked out to lick the stray juice from luscious lips. Then, those beautiful, enticing, petal-soft lips, still coated by a thin sheen of saliva, curved up into the most vivacious smile he had ever seen.

That was the last time Asuma ever bought fruit for his team.

Of course, it wasn't her fault. She was just innocently enjoying what was probably a rare treat - she couldn't help the fact that her teacher was a complete pervert.

When she turned up to training the very next day with a jasmine flower tucked demurely behind her ear, he really did have to wonder.

* * *

**END**


	4. Dominant

**Title:** Dominant

**Pairings/Characters:** Sarutobi Asuma x Yamanaka Ino

**Theme:** #44 - Grass/Submission

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I'm female, I'm English, and I'm almost 17. Sound like Masashi Kishimoto to you?

**Comments:** Written for 30flowers on LiveJournal. This one is extremely short, but I like it all the same. I have to confess, this idea occurred to me the moment I read the themes list, so I don't have much of an excuse for the extremely slow update. Slithering-outering aside, I'd like to thank _Aira Slytherin_, _deathrosekitty_, _penguingal12_, _Heart Reaper_, _crazysmile15_, and _cinnamon-starbucks_ for their lovely reviews. Thanks girls (and guys? Nah, I think you're all girls) - you keep me going.

--

**Dominant**

_Theme #44: Grass - Submission_

by

Se-chan

--

He was not, by nature, a submissive man.

He was a Jounin of Konoha. He was the leader of team 10. He was the Sandaime's son, and he was a tall, powerfully built man.

He was used to dominance.

In appearance, she was gentle, and soft, and demure, and obedient. He could crush her easily in a large, rough, sun brown hand without a moment's resistance.

But when she pushed him down into the grass in the field behind the village, her lips and tongue already devouring his mouth, her agile fingers ripping open his Chuunin vest, her lithe body straddling his own, all he could do was moan helplessly and let her have her way with him.

All appearances aside, they both knew who wore the pants in this relationship.

* * *

**END**


	5. Chase

**Title:** Chase

**Pairings/Characters:** Sarutobi Asuma x Yamanaka Ino

**Theme:** #97 - Freesia/Trust

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I'm not male. I'm not Japanese. My initials are not M.K.

**Comments:** Written for 30flowers on LiveJournal. The absolute sap makes me cringe (forgive me). I tried to give it a reasonably cool ending to make up for it, but I can't say I like it much.

--

**Chase**

_Theme #97: Freesia - Trust_

by

Se-chan

--

Laughter bubbled up from the stream, the dappled sunlight catching the ripples on the water and creating a thousand mirrored waves. The sounds of splashing and giggling combined with the chirping of the birds in the perfect melody of summer fun.

'Asuma-sensei!' exclaimed the soaked blonde indignantly, her long hair dripping from his latest water assault. The object of her reprimand merely chuckled, forcing her pout to turn into a slight smile. She huffed.

'We'll see how much you laugh when you're as wet as I am.'

He smirked as she fussed over wringing out her blonde locks, admiring the way her periwinkle blue bikini clung to her luscious figure, leaving very little to the imagination. He really had to take her swimming more often.

Seeing his attention had strayed to the droplets of water gliding down her midriff, Ino stretched her arms a little further above her head and watched his eyes darken with some amount of satisfaction. Mission: success.

Before he could catch himself, Ino had launched herself onto him, her momentum carrying him off his feet and under the water. He came up, spluttering, as she dived away, already darting up the stream to gloat from a safe distance.

'That wasn't fair play, Ino.' he grumbled, pushing his sopping hair out of his eyes. She laughed raucously.

'On the contrary, sen-_seiii_,' she sang, putting a delighted emphasis on the word and wagging her finger at him gleefully, 'A kunoichi should always use her assets to the best advantage in any situation.'

She dived out of his reach as he made a lunge for her, still grinning with self-satisfaction.

'What can I say? I taught you well.' he said, then smirked at her obvious outrage at this comment.

'Actually, it was Anko-san who taught me tha-'

Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, he dived, this time managing to wrap two strong arms around her waist, pluck her out of the air and pull her to him. She squealed in protest.

'Asumaaa, nooooooo...'

He laughed, letting her fall backwards slightly whilst not releasing his hold on her lower back. She wrapped her legs around him in retaliation, still whining.

'Please, sensei? You already got me once, so we're even...'

He let her fall back a little more, still chuckling. But the playful amusement in her eyes had suddenly disappeared, replaced by something that made the smile slide off his face like water.

She looked... afraid.

He pulled her back up, keeping a firm hold on her and gazing seriously into those deep blue eyes.

'Ino.' he said quietly. He didn't need to say it aloud: his eyes asked the question for him.

_Do you trust me?_

His deep, calm voice reverberated right down her spine, and her expression cleared. A small smile nudged the corners of her mouth.

_Always._

He returned her smile, and gently lowered her backwards once again. She closed her eyes, but her features were still soft and her arms were stretched wide, as if to embrace the air around her. Her hair brushed the surface of the water, and she slowly opened her eyes to stare at the Freesia flowers on the opposite bank.

After a few moment of just hanging, he pulled her back up against his chest, nuzzling her face affectionately before gently kissing her damp lips.

She sighed in contentment as he pulled away, chuckling slightly.

'See? Nothing to worry about.'

Suddenly, he released her waist and she splashed down into the water as he dashed away, laughing.

'ASUMA!'

* * *

**END**


	6. Opposite

**Title:** Opposite

**Pairings/Characters:** One-sided Sarutobi Asuma x Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma x Yuuhei Kurenai

**Theme:** #42 - Hyacinth (yellow)/Jealousy

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Didn't make 'em up, so I don't own 'em.

**Comments:** Sorry for the long wait, shortness and inevitable rubbish that comes with a long period without creative writing. Uni and all.

**Opposite**

_Theme #42: Yellow Hyacinth - Jealousy  
_

by

Se-chan

She was not any less beautiful. Such a notion deserved to be scoffed at, and nothing less. Her rival - was it right to call her that, after all this? - simply possessed a different kind of beauty. One that he preferred.

For the first time in her life, she wished that rich golden locks could instead hold an ebony lustre that would curl delicately around a porcelain face. Cornflower eyes, so often alight with furious wrath or mischief, could turn to deep copper brown, a promise of mystery in their calm depths. Wide, pink lips could fill out and darken to crimson red, curling up to display a slow, alluring smile.

For the first time in her life, she wished she could throw away her movie-star looks for a face he could fall in love with. _Had_ fallen in love with.

As Yamanaka Ino discreetly watched her sensei kiss his girlfriend - was it right to call her that, after all this? - goodbye, watched the sadness and love in his eyes as he tenderly brushed her tears from rosy cheeks, she realised that she could never hope to capture his heart. Not ever.

And she hated her.

* * *

**END**


	7. Drinking

**Title ::** Drinking

**Pairings/Characters ::** Sarutobi Asuma x Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji

**Theme :: **#92 - Chamomile/"Patience"

**Rating ::** T

**Disclaimer ::** Don't own any of it.

**Comments ::** Sucky title, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thank you for the lovely reviews, and I shall continue to update when I can. =)

**Drinking**

_Theme #92: Chamomile - "Patience"_

by

Se-chan

"C'mon! How much do you wanna bet?"

Ino, half standing, palms face-down against the tabletop where she had slammed them moments before, challenged him from across the table. Her face was flushed, eyes alight with pompous outrage. "Well? How much?"

"I think you may have had one too many, Ino." Asuma said, shooting a half glance at Chouji and Shikamaru, both snoozing on the couch. More like several too many.

"Don't make excuses! You don't think I could take her, but I _know_ I can. Name your price!"

"Ino." Asuma sighed, making a calming gesture as the decibels again began to rise. The way her mouth opened in almost comical indignity was admittedly quite cute, but his head was hurting and it was getting late. Thankfully, with a look of utmost scorn she relented, closing her mouth to pout furiously. This was an expression that only Ino could pull off. She scowled at him angrily, her perfectly pink bottom lip stuck out in petulance. Combined with her flushed cheeks and bright-eyed indignation, the overall effect was absolutely adorable.

Asuma mentally slapped himself. Forget Ino: what he really needed to go to bed and sleep off the past four hours of drinking and it's resulting insanity. He stood, suppressing the urge to yawn, and instead navigated around the table to his sulking ex-pupil.

"Come on, Ino. You know I have absolute confidence in your abilities, but right now I think it's time to get some rest."

"I am perfectly capable of getting up on my own, thank you!" she said derisively, shaking him off and taking a pointed step forwards, whereupon she promptly fell into him. "I'm fine," she said with an admirable attempt at dignity, "just getting my bearings."

Chuckling, he lead her past her sleeping teammates and across the room. "You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the other couch" he said, indicating to the futon in the room beyond. Shikamaru let out a large snore, causing Ino to grimace.

"If you can. He's louder than Ton-Ton in heat."

Asuma blinked, trying to digest this new analogy. On second thoughts, he didn't think he really wanted to. Ino, however, was looking up at him, a curious expression in her lapis eyes.

"So," she said, lips curling into a luscious smile, "You have absolute confidence in my 'abilities', do you?" She trailed a finger seductively up his chest, bringing her hand up to rest on his shoulder and moving closer.

"Ino-" he began warningly, only to be cut off by her lips.

He stood stock still, mind momentarily wiped with shock. He was acutely aware of how soft her mouth was against his, how gentle her fingers were in his hair, how delicious her body felt against his own. She tasted of apples.

Coming to himself, he firmly but gently pulled her off. "Ino", he said, for what felt like the millionth time since the night began, but this time his voice was laced with exhaustion and... something else he didn't want to admit to himself. He held her at arm's length and gave her a little shake. "Look at me."

She did, and his heart ached at the hurt in her eyes. "Ino, you're drunk. You need to get some rest, and everything will feel better in the morning."

She stared at him for a long moment, and then sighed, her eyes half closing as her body relaxed in his hands. He got her into bed and tucked the blankets in around her. She was already asleep.

He looked at her, wishing with all his heart that he could take her up on her offer. But she was drunk, and she should be sober, and she was young, and he was old, and she was his ex-student, and he was her ex-teacher. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead gently.

Maybe one day, he thought to himself as he closed the door behind him. Once she'd matured perhaps a little more. He could, after all, be patient.

* * *

**END**


End file.
